Magical Exchange Students
by girl-prodigy2001
Summary: This is a crossover of Charmed and Harry Potter. Charmed based on the episode Headless Horsemen and Harry Potter during his sixth year. Please R&R Story finished completely but will post bit by bit.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from either Harry Potter or Charmed. (although I definately wouldn't mind!) Although I do own Penny Halliwell (not the grandmother) as she is of my own creation.

Important Info: There are two sides of the magical world, the world of witchs, demons and warlocks (charmed world) and the world of witch and wizards (Harry Potter's world). Many hundreds of the years ago before any living person remembers both the worlds of magic lived together as one. No one knows why the worlds separated but it left a lasting mark making many people believe that the other side was evil. The Harry Potter side is based as Harry's sixth year while in the Charmed world Wyatt is 17, Chris is 16 and at the Magic School. Penny is the same age as Chris although she is Pheobe's adopted daughter. She was adopted when she was only a week old and already showed great magical talent. The elders had wished the Charmed ones to take care of her. Pheobe took pity on the baby and adopted her offically. Penny grew up to be more powerful then any other witch before her and it sometimes worried the elders and the demons alike. I am bending time in the Charmed magic school making it so that the advanced students present in the Legend of Sleepy Halliwell episode are the same students when Chris, and Wyatt are all grown up. Gideon was not the person whom wanted Wyatt dead but a demon whom was vanquished. And Last but not least Sirius did not die in the fifth book but he did have a very close call.

Rating:PG for some violence later on.

**The Ministry of Magic...**

Cornelious Fudge sat beind his desk astounded by what the two men in front of him were proposing. Both men looked calmed and it was plain to see that they had thought this plan through and everything he said that proposed a bad element of the plan they retaliated with ways to negate it and good things to come from it.

"Admit it Minister, at this time we need all the allies we can get. Within this war with Voldemort (he continued, ignoringing Fudge as he winced at the name) united we stand divided we fall." Dumbledore said calmly as he tried to reason with the Minister.

"but what about this... this Source, isn't he supposedly thier version of You-Know-Who." Fudge said ignoring the third man in the room as he grasped at straws trying to get out of this idea. Just as Dumbledore was about to speak Gideon spoke,

"Minister Fudge, I completely understand your concern but every precaution has already been taken, and I assure you if anything happens we can handle it. That is the very reason that only the advance students will be attending hogwarts for the exchange program." Fudge looked flustered as he tried to think of more reasons to throw at them but he had run out of all of the ones he could think of,

"No, I dont care if it good or bad I will no allow it!" Fudge yelled standing up with Dumbledore and Gideon following his cue more calmly.

"Honestly Minister, I did not come to ask for your permission, only to inform you of what we are doing. The program will go on as planed and the advanced students will be attending hogwarts in the coming year. Good Day." Dumbledore said simply as he apparated and Gideon Orbed out of the room.

The two then orbed and apparated to the Order of Pheonix where a group of people were waiting for them.

"So what happened?" Ask a man with straight black hair down to his elbows,

"He was against it and said no, but since that was expected everything is fine we are going ahead none the less." Dumbledore said as he sat down. The entire order was there as well as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny as it wasnt an officially meeting.

"Where is Mr Potter?" Gideon asked as he noticed the boy was not there.

"He is upstairs reading his mothers journal, like he has been since I gave it to him yesterday." Sirius said and then paused before asking the headmaster cautiously,

"Ever since this was being arranged you have had a fasination with my Godson... Why?"

"Well simply because he is as important to your world as mine, if Voldemort lives it wont take him long until he decides to kill the witches in our world as well as the muggle borns here. Now if you will excuse me I have letters to send to the advanced students." Gideon said and orbed away from the room.

"I think there is something he isn't telling us," Severus Snape spoke up,

"Are you sure we can trust him Albus?" He asked Dumbledore,

"To be honest Severus, You can trust him as much as you can trust me. Now I too must be going. many arrangements still need to be made."


End file.
